


Where Your Heart Lies

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A conversation with Abby gives Buck the push he needs to talk to Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328720
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	Where Your Heart Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For angelcamael, who wanted a fic where Abby convinces Buck to pursue Eddie. Not sure if this is exactly what you were looking for, but I hope you like it 💜

“You should tell him.”

Buck startles at the sound of Abby's voice, and turns back to face her. “What?”

“Eddie,” Abby says, nodding her head across the room where Eddie is standing with Hen and Chimney. He laughs at something they say and his face scrunches up in a way that Buck can only think to describe as adorable. He hears Abby laugh and makes himself focus. 

“What about Eddie?”

“You know,” Abby says, giving him a knowing smile. When Buck just stares blankly, she laughs again. “Oh come on Buck, you can’t be that oblivious.”

“Oblivious to what?” Buck asks. He glances Eddie’s way again, his lips lifting into a smile when Eddie meets his gaze and grins. 

“About how obviously gone you are on him,” Abby says.

Buck’s eyes widen and he looks around the room, making sure no one had heard what she said. “I am not gone on Eddie,” he whispers.

“Sure you aren’t,” she replies. “So you look at every one of your friends with heart eyes?”

“I do not…” when Abby raises an eyebrow, he sighs, and sinks back into his seat. “Is it really that obvious?”

“It is,” Abby tells him. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one that’s noticed. Carla did mention you two were close. I just didn’t realize  _ how _ close. At least not until I saw you two together.”

“Do you think he knows?” Buck asks, chancing a quick glance at Eddie, before looking away again.

“I’m not sure,” Abby says. “Would it really be so bad if he did?”

Would it? That's a question Buck asks himself often. Sometimes Buck let's himself imagine what it would be like to tell Eddie. To kiss these upturn of his lips and feel his arms around him. 

But there's also the risk of Eddie not returning his feelings and losing him. Losing Christopher. 

The risk always has him freezing up. 

"I don't know how he feels," Buck says finally. "And I can't lose him if he doesn't…"

"Buck," Abby cuts in, "I've only been around you for a short time, but I'm telling you, he's as gone on you as you are him."

"Really?" Buck asks, hope starting to glimmer in his chest.

Abby smiles and pats his hand. "Really. He's been glaring daggers at me the whole time we've been talking."

"He has not," Buck says, remembering the way Eddie had been smiling a few minutes ago. But when he chances a glance Eddie's way, his face is pinched and his eyes are narrowed. Buck's own eyes widen. "Oh."

"Looks like jealousy to me," Abby says.

"But there's nothing for him to be jealous about," Buck says. 

"I know that, and you know that. But Eddie? I think it's time you had that talk."

"What? Now?"

Abby shrugs and sits back in her seat. "Probably best before he breaks a pool stick."

"They're called cues," Buck corrects her. 

She waves him off, "Whatever they're called, he has a pretty tight grip on it. So go."

Buck takes a deep breath and nods, before getting to his feet. "Okay. I'm going. I'm doing this."

"You got this," Abby tells him, giving him two thumbs up. 

Buck doesn't let himself think too much as he turns and strides across the room towards Eddie. Eddie's eyes watch him as he moves closer, the glare on his grace morphing to confusion when Buck takes his pool cue and tosses it on the table behind him. 

"Buck?"

"You don't need that," Buck tells him. 

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "We were playing a game."

"Not anymore." Buck steps further into Eddie's space. So close he can feel each rise and fall of his chest. "No more games."

He takes a deep breath and trails his hand up Eddie's chest to his neck. His fingers brush through the fine hair on the back and he marvels at how soft it is. But only for a moment. 

"I need you to know I'm serious."

Eddie's face softens and he raises his hand to cover Buck's arm. "What's going on Buck?"

There are so many things Buck could say, but the words don't seem adequate. So here acts instead. He leans in and kisses him softly. It barely lasts for a few seconds before he's pulling back, his eyes moving across Eddie's face, nerves fluttering through his chest. 

Eddie's own eyes are wide as they take him in, surprise evident on his face. Then he's smiling and surging forward, crashing their lips together. Buck gasps and stumbles back, his back connecting with the pool table. Eddie's hands are on his face now, holding it with a gentleness that leaves Buck as breathless as the kiss. 

"I love you," Buck pants against his lips. "Just thought you should know that."

Eddie laughs breathlessly and presses their heads together, "I love you too."

There's cheering behind them, but Buck can't look away from Eddie. He makes a mental note to thank Abby later. For now, he's far too distracted by Eddie, and that's just fine by him.


End file.
